


I got no-body [Old version/Unfinished]

by Popiplant



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bad Jokes, Bleh, Crack Treated Seriously, Dancing, Dogs, Doot Doot! Two people Have Been Added To Your Party, Family Fluff, Fixing chapters, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Need Someone To Figuratively and Literally Poke Holes in My Work, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I lied, I looked back on them and, I promised i wouldnt make this angsty, Lazy reader, Light Angst, Memes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is A Skeleton, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Skeleton Reader, Thank you Cinni!!! love ya!!!, Timeline What Timeline, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Weird Plot Shit, Well used to be, but maybe, im sorry, no beta we die like men, nvm, reader can do magic, reader gives no shit, reader is female, reader is mexican, she fits right in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popiplant/pseuds/Popiplant
Summary: You fell asleep on your couch and woke up in a different universe.Turned into a skeleton for no reason and are now helping a Fallen monster become whole again.All the while living with six loud energetic skeletons.You still dont know if you should laugh or cry.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 75
Kudos: 345





	1. Hello? Darkness?

**Author's Note:**

> hello, lets do this!
> 
> for my own entertainment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hippity Hoppity where are you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 5/9/2020

Your laying in bed, scrolling through the vast posts on the internet you find yourself looking at one post in particular.

Of course its Undertale related, why wouldn’t it be? You’ve been sucked into that fandom for years and its not stopping anytime soon.  
You squint at the screen trying to read what it says on the post and find yourself snorting in amusement.

It was a theory about the multiverse and how ours could be connected to Undertale, if we could find the link connecting them we might be able to travel through it. 

Yea right, if only.

Sighing you put your phone on the counter next to your bed and go to sleep, dreaming of the world and characters you cherish dearly that aren’t even real.

* * *

There’s noting, everywhere you turn your head to your greeted with the same sight. Nothing. 

You lie in the nothingness for what feels like years, then you hear a sound, small and wispy bells drawn out of the nothing. 

A light blips into existence, then another. There’s so many of them you cant keep count of them all. It looks like the stars, like the far far reaches of space that look so close yet so far.

You cant help but touch one. It’s the brightest one of all.

Like the shells you once collected at the beach you cup it up to your ear trying to hear something, anything. 

Laughter, warm childish laughter meets your ears and vibrates your very core. It sounds so nice.

You wonder if you will ever find a place filled with laughter like that one.

A dark looming figure creeps in the shadows, it inches towards you. Slowly.

~~_You’ve been here for a while,_ ~~

~~_Better wake up before you forget how to._ ~~

* * *

The next time you open your eyes its in a place you’ve never seen before, the walls are maroon and the floor is an _awful_ zigzag pattern with blue and purple and there’s an overlaying smell of pasta and other scents.

Jesus why is this couch so uncomfortable, and why is it a horrid color of green.

Wait.

You don’t live here, and you definitely do not have a neon green couch.

_Hold up._

Bone portrait, mismatched house, rock with sprinkles…

Is this a dream?

You know where you are, you know exactly where you are right now. But the question would be _how._

“that’s what where trying to figure out here buddy.” And that’s when you see it.

There are six skeletons looking right at you.

They come in pairs of two, short and stout tall and lanky. They look almost the same in their appearance but with differences. Some are sharper around the edges while others are soft.

You knew who they are.

And they're waiting for a response.

And of course stupidly you say, “uh hi?”

Great, just great.

There was something written on their faces. Confusion maybe. Or something else. Was it because your human? Or should you double check that.

Shifting a little so you could sit on the couch instead of laying on it you find that your hands where indeed not human.

Oh shit.

Your fleshy skin was now replaced bones, thicker then human ones. Stronger more durable. ~~They can sustain more damage.~~

Your best guess is that your entire body looks skeletal.

Super cool.

Suddenly question pop into your mind.

What do you look like? What color is your magic, is it blue or maybe its green. Wait maybe not. *GASP* what color is your soul?! is it backwards or right side up? Do you still need glasses. Do you still look like a girl? What’s your font? Do you even have a font, wait is everything you know about this world real, are peoples theories correct. Are they on the surface or still underground. _What universe are you in, a main timeline or an omega tim-_

“ _HELLO STRANGER!_ ” jolting from your thoughts you shift your gaze to the star eyed skeleton, oh sweet summer child, always the first to talk.

This seems to bring everyone back from whatever weird la la land they where just in and they all start to bicker with one another.

You opt to ignore them and start looking closer at the skeletons, a tall lanky orange hooded skeleton is leaning on the wall while a short blue clad skeleton with a bandana hops around, Huh, they look oddly familiar. When it clicks you twitch, they must be the Swap brothers, soft and round features.

A sharp looking skeleton is glaring daggers at you, he looks strong and confident in contrast to the smiling skeleton with a gold tooth and a collar, they look shy and a little anxious.They have scars all over. Must be the Fell bros.

You immediately recognize the Originals, blue hoodie and lazy grin, Sans. While the tall one has a Metalica shirt on. Papyrus.

Then the blue hoodied skeleton looks at you, "im going to ask you a small simple little question." You feel the room turn cold and you shiver. His eyes turn dark when he says, "who are you?" 

He takes your silance as a bad thing and his right eye flares up.

Uh oh.


	2. All skin and bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you finally see yourself! or lack of self.
> 
> Bones and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kudos and bookmarks!
> 
> Updated 5/10/2020

The room turned cold and Judgement swam through the air, if you focused enough you could see it. Yellow and blue wisps floating around sparking once and a while as dark blank sockets looked right at yours. 

Then, a sound of little wind chimes found your ear (or where it was supposed to be) so faint wind could take it away in a wisp never to be heard again and it chimed once, twice, thrice.

Everything stopped.

The room was no longer cold and no Judging sockets where looking at you. It felt like you just passed a test, maybe it was.

“heh, this ones good.” It was a mumble but you heard it loud and clear. I’m good. What a relief. You didn’t want to know what would happen if you weren’t.

“ _LAZY ME, THIS IS NO WAY TO TREAT A GUEST. YOU CANT JUST JUDGE THEM WITHOUT THERE CONCENT! ITS RUDE!_ ” Never change little cinnabun. Ever.

“it was just a precautionary measure. no harm done, right?” Oh he was talking to you better respond, don’t want any unnecessary conflict.

“No no its alright, anyways now that that’s out of the way.” You stand from your siting position and stick your hand out for a greeting. “The names (F/N).” Ok maybe you just wanted to touch the skeleton hand but HEY! Mother always said to be polite.

Excepting the greeting he shook your hand, "Sans." he greets, surprisingly there was no woopy-cushion. His grip wasn’t uncomfortably tight and you swear you felt a faint buzzing emanating from his hand. Maybe it was magic, maybe you finally lost your mind. Wait you did. Ehh worry later.

You let go of his hand and turn to the others, "I never got everyones names." Then they start imtroducing themselfs, properly.

The Fell Bros are Edge (The tall one.) and Red (short one.)

The Swaps are Strech (The _streched_ out one oOooOh~) and Blue.

And of couse the originals are Sans and Papyrus.

After thats all done you start to peer around the house, you don’t know how you didn’t notice before but this place is significantly bigger then the original house it has the same design but its different. There are extra rooms three instead of two, all upstairs while there only two downstairs, the T.V. is bigger with different consoles on the cabinet under the T.V. (Is that _Minecr-_ ) and the kitchen doesn’t have the tall ass sink anymore (Aww, is the dog shrine still there?) and they actually have a good looking table with extra chairs. Of course the sock is still on the floor but there’s three now. (wonder whose socks those are hmm…) other than that its all the same with object scattered haphazardly across the floor (Holy- is that _Shrek 2-_ ) anyways, you where kind of hungry. And you smell something burning, wait.

_BURNING! _

“ _UMMM_ , I think something burning.” Immediately Papyrus looks surprised sockets turning into googly eyes.

“GASP, MY SPAGETTI!” Then runs to the kitchen, pots and pans can be heard clinking together a while later.

(Did he just say ‘gasp’ out loud?)

“welp, i’m gonna go see if paps needs any help.” Sans then lazily shuffles to the kitchen, probably to pester his brother instead of help. (is that silly string I see in his pocket?)  
Then the rest follow suit.

_Do skeletons need to wash their hands? Better do it anyways._

"Papyrus!" You shout while peering into the kitchen, Blue is putting the silverware onto the table nice and neatly while Edge and Papyrus put the slightly burned spaghetti onto plates to serve, Sans, Stretch and Red are all bickering to each other while sitting at the table. (oh how nice.)

“YES, MISS (F/N)!” Papyrus shouts back, turning to you with a smile on his face. (a ray of sunshine just hit my face, the smile its so pure.) “ Just call me (F/N), and uh where’s your bathroom?” You ask, being called Miss makes you feel twenty year older. “ITS DOWNSTAIRS, THE DOOR TO YOUR RIGHT!” “Thank you Papyrus!” you call back while you walk to said door.

Walking in you notice that the toilet looks unused, obviously. And that that there is a bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide near the sink with rainbow colored toothbrushes only one is missing to complete the rainbow ( _consume the rai-_ ) then turn to the mirror and look at yourself.

The first thing you notice is your face (skull), its not as round as Sans skull but also not as long as Papyrus’s skull, your shoulders are less broad than male skeletons you’ve seen at a museum. While backing up a little you also notice you still have hips and a bigger pelvic bone than males. (thank you middle school anatomy class) overall you look like your old self with less hair and skin. 

Your clothing looks the same as always. A navy blue hoodie a few sizes to big with a random short sleeved shirt underneath with some stretchy dark blue jeans. And some shoes. Duh. Shuffling through your pockets you find that your phone is still with you (thank the stars!) and your beanie to cover-up your unruly hair.(no longer needed for original purpose.) and that’s all you had.

Then you looked straight at yourself in the mirror, right at your eyes. Or where they where supposed to be, Now here is nothing but a light. A small round light in the middle of your socket, it was light blue and fuzzy around the edges. (haha, patience I was right!)

Before you could look any further a knock at the door was heard, startling you. 

“ _LADY (F/N) THE FOOD IS READY, YOU SHOULD COME AND EAT WITH US!_ ” Blues words where slightly muffled by the door but he has speaking rather loudly so you could hear him clearly.

“Alright I’ll be right there!” You wash your hands and walk out the door, not knowing what awaits in the kitchen.

Socializing oh boy.

What a train wreck this will surely be.


	3. Story's with the skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Story Time!

Dinner wasn’t tense, well at least you thought it wasn’t because you where siting next to Blue and he never shut up. He talked about the most random things and always switched topics but you loved it especially when he told story’s like the one he was telling you now about his brother.

“ _WHEN STRECH WAS A LITTLE BABY BONES- bro please no- HE USED TO DO THE WIERDES THINGS!_ ”

“i want to hear this.” Sans was leaning a little closer now because he Red and Stretch where on the other side of the table while you Blue Papyrus and Edge sat on the other, they where all paying close attention to your conversation now.

“ **SAME HERE, THIS COULD BE USED FOR BLACKMAIL LATER ON.** ” From the look on his face you could tell he was serious about the blackmail.

“ _THANK YOU FOR INTERUPTING! NOW WHERE WAS I?- OH YEA SO, WHEN STRECH WAS A LITTLE BABY BONES HE USED TO GET STUCK IN TREES VERY FREQUENTLY._ ”

“How did he even get up there?” He was a little baby, and from experience the only thing those creatures could do was babble.

“ _THAT’S THE THING! I DON’T KNOW! I WOULD LOOK BEHIND ME AND BAM! HE WAS GONE AND TWENTY FEET UP IN A TREE!_ ” Jesus, what a hassle little Stretch was.

“ _AND ONE TIME I COULDENT GET HIM OFF! SO I HAD TO CALL THE DOG SQUAD TO HELP ME!_ ” Blue was gesturing with his hands flinging them around wildly in exasperation.

Stretch was now hiding in his hoodie, probably getting embarrassing flashback.

“ _ANYWAYS, WHEN HE TURNED FOUR IT STOPED AND I STILL HAVE NO IDEA WHY!_ ” If you could think of an answer you would probably say magic.

“What a hassle that probably was, reminds me of when by brother got a ball stuck in a tree.” Ah good times, even if you almost died getting it down.

“ _YOU HAVE A BROTHER?_ ” right you almost forgot you magically appeared on their couch.

“Yep- that reminds me. How did I end up here?” The questions of questions.

“ **doll we should be asking you that question, we just found you sleeping on our couch.** ” 

“Wait. That’s it?” You asked red, you honestly thought they found you outside and thought you where homeless.

“IT WAS QUITE STRANGE. LIKE YOU APERED OUT OF THIN AIR!” Shouted Papyrus as he stood up and collected the now empty plates of food.

“Huh.” That was very strange.

“And none of you questioned it? No one asked? What if it was all a trick and I was gonna jump you or something?” Monster are way to nice for this world that is why you must protect them at all cost!

“ **WELL MARSHMELLOW OVER HERE** -hey!” Edge pointed at Sans. “ **JUDGED YOU, AND FOUND NO MALISIOUS INTENT IN YOUR SOUL.** ” 

“Yea but still! You don’t find it weird?” you literally came from another world, one that thought this one was nothing but a story.

“ _honey, do you even know where we came from?_ ” Asked Stretch lifting a eye (bone) brow. You honestly didn’t know where they came from but you had theories mainly tropes you’ve seen online for situations like this.

“Well for all I know you all came from a different dimension and got transported here through a machine that every universe had! And that’s why you guys have similar traits and personality’s!” You where spewing speculation at this point, typical tropes for Fanfics you’ve read online.

Sans then proceeded to choke on the ketchup he was drinking while Red fell of his chair and Stretch eyes went wide. The rest of them where silent.

“…what? Did I get it wrong?” You questioned maybe teasing a little, maybe

.“ **no-no you did good.** ” Said Red as he clambered back on to his chair.

“yep, you did great.” Croaked Sans still recovering. (how do skeletons even choke?)

Stretch then shook out of his shock and turned to you, asking- “ _how did you know? Because if you just guessed i’m going to die all over again._ ”

Oh boy how will you lie.

“u-uh I just guessed? I guess.” Great words there (F/N) great words.

You where greeted with silence.

...

"Welp, I’m gonna skedaddle.” Scooting out of your chair you walk more into the kitchen where Papyrus was drying the dishes.

“Hey Paprika, Is it okay if I take a shower?” you really needed it after how crazy today was, being transported into another world takes a toll on you.

You did not see all five heads turn towards you at the nickname, or Sans blank sockets.

“YES OF COURSE (F/N), DO YOU NEED ANY SPARE CLOTHES?”

“That would be great thanks!” And then you walk out like it never happened.

“PA-PAPRIKA!?!” That’s the last thing you heard before you shut the door to the bathroom.

* * *

Taking a shower as a skeleton wasn’t as hard as you thought it would be, sure there’s a lot of nooks and crannies you have to get into but hey! No skin of my nose. (skeleton pun, ha) 

Now that you where in the shower you noticed a few things.

There were different kinds of shampoo in here but for humans which proved your hypothesis. You where on the surface. Both a bummer and a blessing, now that you knew you where on the surface you could walk outside without much trouble (what would they say if they saw a new skeleton walking around?) but it was also sad that you couldn’t see the Underground. Maybe next time.

Another plus is that you could now meet everyone, Alphys Undyne oh my god Toriel! The possibilities where endless!

Turning the water off you start to shake yourself off to get the extra water drops off.

_Rattle Rattle._

Holy shit, you can rattle.

Then you do it again.

_Rattle Rattle._   
_Rattle Rattle._

You had no idea why this was so fun but you’ll never stop now.

Giggling a little you start to rattle with more force and more vigor shaking your entire body.

_Rattle Rattle!_

  
Little did you know that all six residents in the house where listening in on your antics and where quite amused, only baby bones rattled like that.

  
//AWW, SHES RATTLING!\\\

//bro you used to rattle all the time, you still do.\\\

//BUT STILL! IT SOUNDS LIKE SHES HAVING FUN.\\\

// **pff! is she actually rattling, how old is she five?** \\\

// **RED YOU WHERE DOING THE SAME THING IN YOUR ROOM YESTERDAY.** \\\

// **b-boss, don’t expose me like that!** \\\

// _aww does the wittle baby like to wrattle?_ \\\

// **sh-shut up!** \\\

* * *

Phew, what a work out that was, you don’t think you’ve ever done anything like that before in your life!

Once you finished drying off you look around to find your clothes for the night on top the toilet bowl folded neatly with a piece if paper on top of it. Picking up the clothes and putting it on you notice the while t-shit is fairly long making it all the way to your knees and that it was almost covering your shorts.  
(Am I really that small?)  
Picking up the note you find that its written in capital letters, yep papyrus.

_DEAR (F/N),_

_I HAD TO LOOK INTO MY OLD CLOTHES FOR ONES THAT SEEMED TO FIT YOU AND THIS WAS THE BEST ONE I COULD FIND AND THE SHORTS ARE SANS OLD ONES AS WELL. I HOPE THEY ARE COMFORTABLE._

_NYEH-FULLY YOURS._   
_PAPYRUS._

Aww, what a sweet heart I swear one day he’s going to kill me with his own kindness.  
Carefully fording the note and putting in one of your pockets for safe keeping you hang the towel to dry and get out of the bathroom.  
And what you find waiting for you is spectacular.

1) They had somehow turned the living room into a nest of pillows in the short amount of time you were gone.  
2) Papyrus and Edge where fighting about what movie to put (Tangled or Mulan hmm.)  
And Stretch had somehow managed to sit on the celling of the house.

“I am gone for twenty minutes and this happens!” Why did they have all the fun without me?!?

“ _WHY HELLO, WE WHERE JUST GETTING READY FOR OUR WEEKLY MOVIE NIGHT CARE TO GOIN?_ ” Asked Blue also on the celling.

You know what? Why not, this isn’t even the weirdest thing you’ve seen thus far.

“Sure, what are we watching?” Hopefully they’ve made up their mind by now.

“COCO!” Shouted Papyrus.

Of course we where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and Bookmarks!
> 
> :p


	4. THIS MEANS WAR!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pillows are my weapon.

It started right after the movie ended, a pillow was thrown and all hell broke lose, ow could they betray you like this? After all you’ve done for them? After all the kindness you gave them. How dare they! This meant war, a revolution and you will win!

_Twamp!_

You got hit in the face with a pillow and that’s when the chaos started. “This means war!” You shouted as you waked some one with a pillow strait in the face, your fairly sure its Edge because you hear and angry “ **NYEH!** ” before hitting someone else.

That someone else was Stretch and he dodged before you could hit him.

_"you think you can hit me? buddy i’ve been dodging for my entire life!_ ” He taunted as he kept deflection every pillow you threw at him.  
“Game on!” So this is what determination felt like, huh.

Immersed in the pillow fight you start to throw pillows at him with more accuracy faster and quicker then you thought possible. Stretch was actually starting to sweat a little.  
Then a buzzing felling filled up your entire body, you didn’t know what it was but it wanted an outlet. So you attempt to focus the felling to your hands and then let it go right as you aim he pillow straight at Stretch’s head.

And the pillow goes flying in a blur of blue zooming through he air.

_Twamp!_

Stretch goes sprawling to the floor as the force of the throw nocked him down. The people that were cheering you both on abruptly stopped. “Hah! Sucker see who’s laughing now!” Holy Shit- you just used magic oh my god _you can do magic!_

…

“ _HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!?_ ” Shouts Blue puzzled, you now notice that everyone on the couch was now wide eyed staring at ether you or Stretch.

Trying to play it off like you didn’t just pull that trick out of your ass you say, “Do what?” Very smooth.

“ _WHAT DO YOU- YOU HIT HIM! YOU ACTUALY HIT HIM!_ ” He was now waving his arms in the air.

“Yea, so what? It wasn’t that hard.” Ok now your just bluffing it took forever to hit him.

At that Red leans a little forward and proclaims with a little awe slipping out-“ **look you don’t seem to be getting the bigger picture here so i’ll spell it out for ya', none of us have been able to hit Stretch. none. of. us**.” 

“Well when you put it that way then damn, first time for everything.” You proceed to stretch and yawn, you where so ready for bed.

Checking the clock on the wall you find that its almost midnight. Time sure flies when your having fun with magical skeletons.

“Anyways its getting late and I need my sleep." You where so tired you could practically sleep on the on the old lumpy couch.

Now where will you sleep.

You turn to the skelebros who where picking up the pillows and wayward popcorn pieces, except Sans and Stretch who are currently on the couch you say, “so where or who am I going to sleep with, because I can sleep on the floor if you want or the couch but honestly the floor is better than that thing.” You hear quiet snickers pass through the house at your words (I know I am very funny.)

“WELL WHERE OVIOUSLY NOT LETTING YOU SLEEP ON THE COUCH, THAT OLD THING ALMOST BROKE MY BACK THE LAST TIME I SLEPT ON IT!” Papyrus rubs his spine, probably remembering the pain. Poor baby slept in the couch and got back ache.

Tilting your head a little and giving a questioning glare you ask. “So where am I going to sleep?” Sleep you want sleep!

Blue raises his hand “ _YOU COULD SLEEP IN MY ROOM! WE DON’T MIND RIGHT BROTHER?_ ” Not moving from his spot on the couch Stretch just said “ _yep._ ” And went back to whatever he was doing before.

Uh oh, Red’s grin turned more sharp and his expression more sly, **“i don’t mind sharin’ a bed y’know?** ” ugg, nope nope not today Satan. “uhh, no thinks Red I’m good.” and then you walked right to Blue “So where’s your room?”

* * *

Damn this room was huge, from the outside it looked really small but now that you see the inside its got to be at least twice the size of yours. (The proportions of this house make no since).

There where two sides to the room, on the left was Blue’s side he has a bed with a blue race car frame (cute!!!) with glow in the dark stars plastered around the celling above his bed and wall his side, the room has a very childish theme but is also very organized.

Stretch side is very _not_ organized, hoodies and wrappers spewed all over the floor with a normal looking frame with a bed with no covers.

“Wow, from the outside this room looks really small.” (Harry Potter style)

Blue was now in his PJ’s which had a cute print that had little owls all over it and a night cap that matched, he looked ready to sleep, determined even. “ _NYEH! OF COUSE ONLY THE BEST FOR THE SENSATIONAL BLUE! AND MY BROTHER AND NOW YOU!_ ” Stretch just grunted and fell face first onto his mattress.

Mood.

Where are you going to sleep, there is only two mattresses and Stretch is already asleep. “So, where am I sleeping? Because right now I only see the floor as an option.” The floor looked really comfortable right now.  
Pondering Blue paced around the room thinking.

“ _YOU CAN SLEEP WITH ME! I DON’T MIND_.” He proclaimed patting his mattress. (ooh boy) maybe you can change his mind- and he’s already on his bed and lifting the blanket up so you can get on _Fuckkkk_. Accepting faith you flick the lights off and shimmy into bed with Blue.

Laying on the bed you can feel the mattress sinking in-between your bones its not uncomfortable but it needs getting used to, other than that the bed is really comfy and the blanket is all nice and fuzzy, with the soft breaths of Blue and the light snores from Stretch you sleep, finally.


	5. The void comes back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun!

When you open your eyes your back in the place filled with lights, where if you gaze upon the stars you can see their story and hear their sounds. Its a nice place but theres something new this time theres something new, someone new.

And you know who it is, you’ve seen them before with their cracked face and droopy form.

The scenery suddenly changes and they’re siting on the edge of a dock placed near a body of water, dangling their legs and kicking them once and a while.

 ~~ **Come sit with me**~~. 

So you do, you walk right up to them and sit beside them.

~~**What is my name?** ~~

You know their name and every variant there is of it.

_Wing Dings Gaster._

The only reply you get is a curt nod and silence. Then you ask a question.

_Why are you here._

A sad look appeared on their face, dropping their gaze to the inky waters bellow. Theres no reflection.

 ~~ **I am not here by choice my dear. I was forced upon this world you see.**~~  
 ~~ **Thrown in by my own hand**~~.

You nod, already knowing the story.

_I know._

~~**I know you know, I can see everything hear everything. For I am no longer whole and only shards remain of me.** ~~

_I know._

You know he knows.

 ~~ **Will you help me? Will you help me find my pieces? Will you help me be whole again? I just want to see them again. I want to tell him that I am sorry, sorry for leaving**~~.

_I will._

You promise.

He turn to you and you finally see his face, two droopy sockets stare at you with tears seeping out, the cracks running up and down his face are small almost none existent like they’ve been healing all this time. And there’s a smile on his face, a sad little smile bit its filled with Hope.

**Thank you.**

.  
.  
.

The next time you open your eyes its 3:45 AM, and you staring wide eyed at the celling questioning what the fuck just happened. You just met Dr. Gaster, Dr. Wing Dings _Fucking_ Gaster. The monster you only ever met once because you cheated and changed the fun value. 

And you just promised to put him back together, y’know like a liar. How are you even supposed to do that? You have a theory bit you’re not sure.

Ugh, you did not sign up for this.

There was no way you where going back to sleep after all that so you wiggle out of Blues grasp, (A hugger I see) quietly you make your way down stairs.

Luckily there’s no in the living room, so you seize your moment and make a b-line to the kitchen. You hope there’s a coffee machine. Your feet made little _clink clank_ noises as you walked on the cold tiled floor of the kitchen, spotting the coffee machine you quickly turn it on and wait.

The only sound in the house was the quiet hum of the coffee machine, and your foot tapping on the floor in a rhythm.

_Tap- tap tap_   
_Tap-tap tap_

The light was flicked on in the kitchen and you quickly wiped your head to the source of your disruption. There was Edge glaring while leaning on the entrance of the kitchen.  
Busted.

“ **What Are You Doing Up? You Should Be Asleep.** ” He didn’t move from his spot but his expression still changed to, worry? My baby boy what are you worried about me? You shouldn’t worry about me.

You hum and reply with a “Could say the same for you.” 

He huffs and opts to sit on the couch he was glaring at you from his spot on the couch but with a more tactical eye, inspecting you.

"You want some coffee?" You ask as it travels through the quiet house

He grumbles a " **Yes.** " And you pour another cup of coffee.

You walk towards the couch and place the lukewarm cup on the table-top near the couch. He takes it.

You both stay like that, sipping coffee at ass-o-clock while trying not to fall asleep.

Then you fall asleep.

* * *

Edge notices the signs before it happens, her head is lolling to the side and shes lossing her grip on the mug. Her eyes are slowly closing and shes leaning towards her left.

Her breath eavens out when she hits his shoulder and all he could do is take the mug out of her limp grasp and sit still.

He doesnt want to wake her up, she looks calm.

So he just sits there for who knows how long until he starts getting sleepy too.

The rest of the group find them like that, leaning against each other.

When they wake up they deflect every question they trow at them. Nothing interesting happend. Nothing.


	6. The shattering of a star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pasta and a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> light-light angsty ahead.

After everyone stopped questioning you amd Edge, you suggested to go to the mall, Papyrus’s said yes and then no one could protest. So now your at the mall with six skeletons and boy oh boy will this be fun.

“SO YOUR TELLING ME THERES MULTIPLE TYPES OF PASTA? AND DIFFERENT TOPINGS FOR IT?” Now you were trying to explain to Papyrus that yes there is many many types of pasta not just Angel Hair. In the mall.

Face palming to his un-knowledge you say “Sauce Paprika, and yes yes there is.” You can hear bickering from behind you and see glares turning your way as you walk through the mall with loud skeletons. 

“ _can we get food?_ ” Stretch proclaims pointing at the food court.

“ _YES YES! I HAVE NEVER EATEN AT THE FOOD COURT BEFORE! NEW EXPERIENCES!_ ” Blue then tugged everyone along.

While everyone was picking food to eat (Chinese takeout) you see a woman glaring at your group whispering to someone next to her, she looks ready to fight or argue ether way you already hated her. (a karen.)

You where brought back to the present when Red spoke “ **c’mon we got the goods, lets go find a place to sit**.” Looking around the food court you spot a table.

“Over there! A seat.” You pointed already walking towards it.

Mess ensues.

Then that _fucking_ prick had to open her big fat mouth.

“I cant believe they let those things walk around here.” Came a nasally voice from behind you.

Wiping around you find that lady from earlier, with her buddy right behind her siting in a table near yours talking to her friend. She’s talking louder so that we can hear her, trying to start something.

If she wants something she’s going to get something alright.

You glare at her, attempting to get her to turn around. When she does you let your magic start up it flares up in your mouth making your skull light up and you try to intimidate her by flickering out your sockets as you do so. It seems to work as she quickly turns away and sweats a little.

Victory _bitch_.

**“VERY** **INTIMIDATING**.” Edge scoffs at you nodding his head a little in, respect? Your not sure.

“YES THIS IS VERY TRUE! I DIDN’T KNOW YOU COULD MAKE YOUR MAGIC DO THAT!” Me either Paprika.

You where actually trying to practice your magic a little in your spare time.

“Takes practice.” Mess resumes a couple minutes later, thankfully no one bothers you for the time being.

* * *

The rest of the trip wasn’t that bad only with the occasional glare or tiny cute child staring awe eyed at us it was a good trip, you got what you came here for. Clothing. Now your on your way to a supermarket to get something that isn’t spaghetti for once.

Walking around the store to find stuff Papyrus starts to talk, he’s always talking. “HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THE DOG SHRINE?” He says while looking around the candy aisle, picking stuff out.

You’ve heard about it all right, its hilarious.

“Nope.” You want to hear it from him. “WELL UNDER THE SINK IN OUR HOUSE THERES THIS DOG SHRINE, AND WE ALL HAVE TO GIVE IT A BONE ONCE A MONTH. IVE NEVER BEEN IN ABLE TO FIGURE OUT WHY ITS THERE BUT IT IS.” Some humans winced at his loud voice but can you blame him? Its his font its like accents for humans.

“Does that mean I have to give it a bone too?” You don’t know how to summon bones yet.  
“MAYBE YOU DO, YOU COULD JOIN US FOT THE NEXT ON-OH! LADY TORIEL AND FRISK WHAT A NICE SURPRISE!” Papyrus turns and waves at a huge monster, she’s a head taller than papyrus which is saying things because you only reach to his chest. The little human holding her hand looks like an ant compared to her.

Walking closer to the pair you notice how small you are compared to everyone else except Frisk, their still a child after all.

“Hello Papyrus what a pleasure it is to see you here.” Toriel’s voice is soft but stern it hold a sort of power in it that you’ve never felt before. Royalty indeed.

She turns to you and her ears perk up a little, obviously surprised but trying not to show it. “Now who might you be dear? I haven’t seen a lot of skeleton monsters in the underground, and I’ve seen a lot.” She was smiling at you sweetly like a mother. How can you lie to that face?

You hope she doesn’t see through you. “My name’s (F/N), I lived in the caves of Waterfall so I was fairly hard to find.” You smile and extend your hand for her to shake. She clasped her hand in yours and it _engulfed_ your tiny skeleton hand, dear lord is she huge.

“Pleasure to meet you.” She shook your hand and let go. Then the kiddo walks up, their eyes big and bright with a smile to match, obviously exited to meat someone new.

“My name’s Frisk! I’ve never met a female skeleton monster before!” Bouncing on her toes she extends her hands for a hug, how can you not say no to that? So you bend down and return the soul crushing hug and they immediately cling to you.

“I’ve never met a such a cute kid before. What’s your secret Toriel?” You smugly say earning a squeal from the kid.

“Pie and good sleep, my dear.” Toriel chuckles as Frisk still clings to you like glue.

“Okay kid, can you let go? Promise I’m not going anywhere.” After a few angry puffs she lets go.

Then everything freezes, literally freezes. You think it’s a joke at first but as you walk around you notice that its not, what’s going on are you stuck here like this forever?

~~**Its right there, behind the human.** ~~

Its exactly where they said, floating on top of Frisk almost like its been following them.   
“ _Are You Here To Take Me?_ ” Asks a little girl floating atop Frisk, she had rosy red cheeks and a green and yellow jumper with brown slacks.

_Chara_. Your mind supplies, you’ll never forget those red red eyes.

“Yes, I made a promise.” The girl looks sad and dejected looking down to the floor.

“ _Can You Tell Them I’m Sorry? For Leaving Them This Early And That I’ll Miss Them._ ” She looks at Frisk for what could be the last time.

“I will.” You promise.

“ _Thank You._ ” She smiles a sad little smile and closes her eyes.

You extend your hand toward her by pure instinct and open your palm, close then tug hard. Immediately you see the results.

Her entire being is _shattering_ like glass, you can even hear it. You hate how it looks but you’ll have to do this again. Her entire being then shatters and falls to the floor, engulfed in black goo.

~~**Thank you.** ~~

Its over, what felt like an eternity is over.  
Frisk looks lost, scared even as they look around franticly to find their missing companion.

“Frisk my dear, what is wrong.” Toriel askes concerned fit their child.

Frisk just shakes their head and stops.

“WHATEVER YOU ARE LOOKING FOR WE CAN FIND IT TOGETHER!” Papyrus exclaims joyfully.

Again Frisk just shakes there head.

Papyrus looks a little dejected but otherwise backs down, “IF YOU ARE SERTAIN THEN WE SHALL NOT LOOK.”

Oh no, they look so sad. Tell them something (F/N) c’mon.

“Toriel is it okay if I talk to Frisk? It will only take a minute.” You politely ask. “Of course dear, be quick.” She seems to have left all her concern behind, or just saved it for later.

“C’mon, I think you want to hear this.” You gently grasp her arm and tug her towards an empty aisle.

Crouching down to her level you start, “She told me to tell you that she’s sorry for leaving you so early and that shell miss you.” That’s all it takes for them to start tearing up.

“Oh- oh I’m sorry, come here.” You open your arms for a hug and they launch into your arms. You coo at them cradling their head for what seems like an eternity as you walk back to Toriel. “Oh my, it seems they’ve fallen asleep.” She says as you gently pass the child back to her.

Everything goes back to normal after that. Your glad.


	7. Family dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is that.
> 
> Oh my god! where almost at 100 kudos!  
> thank you so mutch!

Dinner was fine, no spaghetti this time instead we had some Caesar salad that none of them have ever tried before, they’ve lived on the surface for _how many years?_ and they don’t know what Caesar salad is shame on them and Frisk for not telling them, they’re human they must know right? Apparently not.

“this is pretty good.” Sans mumbled still munching on his salad.

“ **never knew there was something else out there other than spaghetti**.” Red was inhaling his food as he talked. “Oh you poor baby’s.” You cooed at them while shoveling your own food into your mouth.

Chatter then continued around the house, happy chatter.

_**Ding-dong.** _

Papyrus shoots up from his chair and bounds towards the door, “I’LL GET IT!” He shouts already at the door and opening it.

“HELLO! WHAT BRINGS ALL OF YOU OVER HERE TODAY? DID I MISS SOMETHING?” Papyrus then ushers in the people at the other side of the door.

“Did you really forget? It’s that day of the month again nerd.” Holy- you know that voice. Undyne, The former captain of the Royal Guard.

Behind her comes a short yellow lizard monster that you immediately recognize as Alphy’s the former Royal Scientist. Then comes two tall boss monsters one is Toriel and the other has long regal horns with well kept fur, Toriel has two kids clasped to her hand one is frisk and the other is a shy looking boss monster with bright emerald eyes with a green and yellow striped jumper. Looks like Asriel Dreemurr is no longer a flower.

“IT SEEMS I HAVE.” Responds Papyrus to the enthusiastic fish, while the others start to go deeper into the house. “ANYWAYS, YOU CAN ALL HAVE A SEAT AND PICK OUT A MOVIE FOR US TO WATCH WHILE I MAKE SOME POPCORN.” Then he walks back into the kitchen sweating a little obviously nervous.  
“What’s got you so nervous Paprika?” You ask walking up to him.

“L-LAST TIME UNDYNE WAS IN OUR HOUSE SHE BROKE THE TABLE BECAUSE SHE GOT MAD AT THE ENDING OF A MOVIE, I DON’T WANT TO HAVE TO GET ANOTHER TABLE AND FIX THE WALLS AGAIN.” Grabbing his shoulders and shaking his vigorously you say, “Now listen here skeleton, if she tries to break the table in rage again I will personally punch her in the face and send her to an anger management you hear?!” You shout bringing everyone’s attention to you as you let go of Papyrus.

He looks discombobulated as he says a little woozy “YE-YES LOUD AND CLEAR.” He solutes you and walks to the living room where the rest of the skeleton crew migrated to, you follow suit.

The living room is full, Undyne and Alphy’s siting on the left side of the couch while Asgore and Toriel on the right and the two kids are seated on the floor with the rest of the skeletons. As your walking in Undyne caches your eye.

“Who’s the new dork? Never seen her around before.” She gets nudged in the stomach for her rudeness by Alphy’s.

You totally forgot to introduce yourself so you stand in the middle of the living room and proclaim, “Sorry for not introducing myself, my names (F/N)!” Then the rest is history.

Asgore extends his hand for you to take. “Pleasure to meet you (F/N), I hope we get to know each other better.” Excepting the handshake you say, “Likewise.”

“ _SHHH, THE MOVIES STARTING._ ” Blue flicks off the lights and sits back down you move to do the same sitting right next to the kids and under Undyne while the rest are sprawled across the floor.

“Lets get this movie night started!” Undyne proceeds to punch the air.

The Emperors New Groove starts playing. Oh yea, its all coming together.

* * *

You fell asleep at one point in time because the next thing you know your siting on a grey dock looking down on inky waters right next to Gaster who looks better then before, no longer just goo.

 ~~ **I know it was bad**~~.

_Bad does not describe what I witnessed G._

~~**I know and I’m sorry.** ~~

He looks at you with a pleading, sorry look.

_Don’t look at me like that, I just killed a child!_

~~**You did not. You know this.** ~~

You do know this, you know who Chara is and what she’s done and how and why but it still saddens you. She left to soon from the people she loved and you made her do it again, she had already redeemed herself and has moved on but you did it to her.

~~**You have to do it again, you know.** ~~

Looking down into the inky waters you start to think of who would have the other pieces, maybe The Gaster Followers would have one or the Lost Souls, or the ones that jump time, you don’t know maybe when the time comes you’ll feel it.

~~**You will.** ~~

_Stop reading my thoughts its annoying and creepy._

~~**I cant help it.** ~~

Sighing you lean closer to the edge of the dock.

_I know you cant._

Scooting closer to the ledge you look at Gaster one last time before you jump in the inky abyss, you know you’ll be fine.

_See you later._

You disappear into the depths of the void.

* * *

You blink awake and see two small figures atop of you one is fuzzy and the other is squishy, both giggling while still atop your chest.

“okay I’m up get off me I cant breathe.” You wheeze out as you shift into a siting position. “Do skeletons even need to breathe?” asks a little goat tilting his head making his ears flop to the side.

“Well now we know they do, so why’d you wake me?” Frisk slides off of you and points to the kitchen.

“Mom making breakfast! We thought you would like some.” Tugging your sleeve without your reply both kids guide you into the kitchen.

Shouting into the kitchen where Toriel is you say, “What are we eating!” She responds “Pancakes eggs and bacon.”

“Hell yea!” Fist pumping the air you go sit down with everyone else.

“Language!” you hear from the kitchen, you only snicker in reply.

A little stutter caught your attention. “I-I’m sorry sor-ry for n-not introducing my-my self, I’m Alph-alphy’s.” The stutter is obviously not because of shyness but its still cute.

“Well nice to meet you, I hope we can get to know each other better.” You smile and get a huff from Undyne. “You trying to steal my wife nerd?” Married? Oh damn.

Wiggling your eye (bone) brows you tease her. “Maybe~ she is really cute.” It earns you a squeal from Alphy’s who has retreated back to her seat next to Undyne.

“Anyways, I’m practically skin and bones at this point so is the food almost ready?” In reply you hear groans and chuckles.

Ha, plus one joke point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shameless plug.
> 
> https://popiplant.tumblr.com/
> 
> Visit me I'm bonely.


	8. Singing stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stories are nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh~ storys that poped in my head.

The room was filled with happy chatter everyone is smiling and the room feels so warm and happy. Its an immense feeling that makes you want to cry because you never knew a family could be so loving and caring. Sure your family loved and cared for you but you always felt there was something missing or that someone was ignoring you, but there’s this feeling in the room that you can only explain as ‘no ones being left behind’ like everyone’s connected.

Its warm

“What about you (F/N)?- (F/N)! hey!” Someone waved a hand into your vision and you snapped back to reality by Frisk who was looking at you with concern.

“What is it?” You turn to see that everyone got quiet, their still talking but are passing glances towards each other.

Frisk pouts and pats your face, “You werent paying attention where you?” You shake your head and try to pay more attention.

“No sorry, what where we talking about?” You ask.

Frisk giggles, "Where telling stories!" And then returns to their story about their journey Underground.

You wait your turn and laugh, "Okay. Let me tell you a story about some stars.

* * *

Have you ever hear a star sing?

They like to sing to each other when their lonely, in the vast nothingness they seem so close yet so far.

If they sing loud enough you might hear them. Look up and stand still. 

You might hear the soft singing of the stars at night.

And if you sing with them one might drop from the sky to meet you.

Its good luck if you make a see it fall.

* * *

Frisk and Asriel have sparkels in their eyes, "Is it true?" They ask.

You pat both of them in the head. "Tell you what-" You lean in and wisper. "- One day i'll let you listen to the stars." Then you lean back up.

They look so exited for it.

You are too.

Then breakfaft goes on smoothly as the kids ask you to tell them more storys about stars after their done eating. You say yes.

* * *

In the living room the two kids are sitting on the lumpy couch and waiting for you. 

"Let me think of another story." You tell them as you stand in the middle of the carpeded floor and it clicks.

You take your hands out of your pockets and flick the lights off with magic as you start.

"Have you heard about the fallen stars?" You ask them as your magic sparks around the room.

You like to be creative to you visualize your story with magic.

"When the universe was created. Little specks of stars helped form every little creature. From the smallest flower to the talles tree, their so small you can hardly see them. But they make up everything you know." You will your magic to form a visual of a forest.

"Some of these stars are big enough to be held in your palm. They still sing but this time you can hear it." You visualize a small glowing orb in your palm and make it look like its cracking open.

" If you find one listen close, they sing of times far gone. They once helped make the ground you stand in and still have some in there if you know which one to look for." You finish of showing pictures of creatures far gone.

They love it.

"never took you as a story teller." Sans suddenly pops up behind you.

"I try." Is your responce as the kids start to tell you to tell another one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 KUDOS! AHHHHHH!  
> THANK YOU!


	9. A different language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dog Dog DOg DOG DoG.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kjkhhjj  
> Sorry for being off for a while! got lazy.

The kids where still bugging you about telling another story when Toriel got a call, the conversation was muffled due to the fact that you are in the living room and shes in the kitchen.

//Yes hello, Toriel speaking.\\\

//Who is it Dear?\\\ Your pretty sure that was Asgore who else calls Toriel dear? 

//One moment- They have no home?\\\ Her muffled voice was laced with concern, who didn’t have a home? A child? An animal?

//Have you asked others?- No one can?\\\ It seems that whoever the she was calling has asked around already. 

//So you called us?- Oh! Yes we’ll see what we can do, we’ll be there shortly.\\\ 

The conversation got quieter so you were unable to hear anything more, you were very tempted to go and see whats up but two kids are clinging to your feet and wont let go.

You shake them off and promise them that the next time they come over you'll tell them three new stories, this seems to work because they let go. You walk into the kitchen and promply sit next to Alphys causing her to startle.

“Sorry Alphy’s, anyways what was the call about?” You ask.

Adjusting her glasses she responds. “O-oh, Toriel got a c-call about a str-stray dog Grillby found be-behind his restaurant and want-wanted to find it a h-home.”

Toriel and Asgore where chatting near the countertop, probably about what they where going to do with the dog. “So their going there now?” You’ve never been to Grillbys before, maybe you could go with them.  
“Yea, to-to find the dog a-a good home.” She replys.

Turning away from Alphy’s you slide out of your spot and make your way towards the two Royal where talking amongst themselves.

You tap Asgore’s shoulder to get his attention, “Can I go?” What a childish thing to ask to a pair of seven foot tall boss monsters. Even so he still answer kindly. “I do not see why not,” Placing a hand on your shoulder he exclaims. “We might even get you a job so you can contribute to the house.” He joked chuckling a little at your aghast expression. How dare he call you a freeloader!  
-  
A while later you scurry on to the back seat of a van while Asgore sits in the passenger seat and Toriel drives. You looked like a kid compared to the Boss monsters.

“Seatbelts.” Toriel chimes wile you buckle in, the ignition starts a little while later and were off.

* * *

The restaurant was empty when you made it there, the only monster in there was Grillby who was polishing a shot glass with a white cloth. The shot glass looked well polished.

A crackling sound akin to logs burning in a fire was heard, the royals seemed not to understand but you _heard_ it you _understood_ it. His hands where moving as he spoke. You paid no mind to his hand movements.

- _Thank you for coming so quickly_ \- he spoke in a polite matter, quick and on to the point.

- _I do not know what to do with her, she cannot stay at my bar for obvious reasons. Do you think you could take her in?_ \- 

The royals looked at each other contemplating for a moment before Toriel asks, “Can we se her?” Grillby nods ushering us behind the bar and into the Fire Exit door witch leads to, surprise surprise, a living space.

- _over here_ \- He points at the couch with a bundle on it that is shifting under a cover.  
A small yip is heard and out pops the cutes looking dog you’ve ever seen, it was a border collie a little puppy probably only a few months old.

“Hey little girl.” You cooed extending your hand for it to sniff, you don’t know why you always do this to dogs but maybe they can smell your intention.

The little pup sniffed your cant a little before licking it. Haha! You where excepted by the dog lord.

You pet her head, she seems happy for the attention. What a lovely little girl. “What’s your name little lady?” Of course you didn’t expect a reply, it’s a dog after all and from what you know only monster dogs can talk. Its reply was a happy sounding bark.

It was one hundred percent official, you where totally keeping this dog.

“This dog is mine now.” Picking up the dog from the couch and decide to explore the house, he wont mind right? Probably not if he spent so many years keeping up with Sans and his weirdness.

The living room was decorated with furniture you would only describe as woodsy something you would only see in a barn house or one that was far into the woods, the fire place was lit up and crackling quietly. It sounded like static. Overall the house left a warm cozy felling in your gut, or lack of.  
Why where you suddenly so tempted to touch the fire? It could burn you but then again it might not, magic’s all about intent right? And your fairly sure that’s magic fire because it looks different than normal fire, warmer.

Deciding you didn’t want to be burned again today, you keep looking around the room and trot towards the a bookcase with many worn old books, you can tell they’ve been read many times before obviously loved. There was some books you knew, the _Harry Potter_ complete series was one of them _The Book Thief_ and _War of The Worlds_ was also there, classics and probably rare in the underground seeing that the only way they get things from the Surface was through Waterfall most books where probably waterlogged.

You spot a book at the back of the bookcase almost like it was hiding or put there.  
Reaching out with one hand while the other cradled the puppy you have yet to name, you carefully extract the book from its spot. It looks new but gathered dust from the lack of use. _The Velveteen Rabbit_ stares back at you.

Your not sure what caused you to do it but you put the book back as quickly as you can, the object felt sentimental in some strange way its probably best to leave it alone.

You heard faint muttering in the background as you made a swift escape into the kitchen of the house where you find pinecones in a bowl on the kitchen counter. Does he eat that? Can you eat a pinecone?

Well, only one way to find out.

You grab a pinecone with your free hand and chuck it in your mouth. Unsurprisingly they’re very crunchy, surprisingly they don’t taste that bad it reminds you of snickerdoodle cookies and a bit of sour pine needle, this was totally not a normal pine cone maybe it was magic infused.

While snacking on pinecones you start to zone out thinking of nothing in particular as the muttering turns into faint buzzing in your head.

_Crunch-crunch_

You keep munching until you hear someone clear their throat.

Wiping your head to the owner of the sound you come face to face with the one and only Grillby looking at you with what you think is bewilderment.

“W’th.” You say with a mouthful of pinecone.

- _Those aren’t meant to be eaten by a none fire-elementals, they can harm you_ \- He signed and crackled at the same time and pointed a finger at the half empty bowl of pinecones.

“’m not de’d yet, I k’n still eat um’” You said matter-a-factly as you kept crunching on the pinecones.

Grillby just shook his head, - _are you going to keep her?_ \- Pointing at the dog.

You pet the dog in the head, “Totally, I’m not leaving her here.” You where determined.  
She needs a home and I’m willing to give it. You hope the skele crew will except her into their home.

You both chat for a while about anything really, it was nice and comforting at the same time. Hes still signing as he speaks, should you tell him? 

“You don’t have to sign y’know I understand you.” He blinks at you in shock while slowly letting his hand drop to his sides.

- _How? How do you know Kindling speech? Only elementals know it._ \- You shrug carful not to jostle the sleeping puppy, “Magic?” That’s the only answer you can give.

- _Weird skeleton_.- He teases.

Responding you say, - _Weird fire elemental_ \- It comes out sounding like twigs snapping and the crackles of fire.

For some reason he doesn’t seem surprised you spoke his language, you are but your totally not going to let that show. He was about to reply but a shout startle both of you.

“(Y/N)! I’m sorry for cutting this short but it is time to leave!” Toriel walks with Asgore on her tail, they say goodbye and begin to walk out the door, you go to do the same before your interrupted by a tap on your shoulder.  
You turn around to face the fire elemental, “what?” you ask.

He rummages through his pockets and fishes out a phone. - _So we can keep in contact_ \- He opens his contact app and hand his phone to you, you go do the same.

After that’s all set and done you head out the door with a new friend and companion.


	10. The mistery of the no-body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who is she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the different format! Im trying to add new stuff to it.

He was laying face first on his lumpy mattress, thinking of the newcomer that appeared on their couch a few days ago. It was weird, how did they appeared? Who are they? What’s with the weird magic they have? It looked like those questions wouldn’t be answered any time soon.

Sighing he flipped around staring at the sealing, who is she? It really does frustrate him and all the others because their all used to know everything except Pap and Blue they’re just happy they have a new friend.

_PING!_

Ugh.

Patting along the mattress to fetch his phone he flips on his side and turns it on.

**Hot Stuff: Why didn’t you tell me (Y/N) can speak Kindling?**

She can what? How is that even possible.  
Sanser: she can what?

He was so confused.

**Hot Stuff: She sassed at me in my own tongue. Shameful**

**Sanser: very.**

There was no message after that for a while, he didn’t know what to say, he should bring this up with others.

**Group Chat: Tons of Skelepuns**

_**Ketchup: i found somethin out bout (y/n)** _

_**Mustard: spill it** _

_**Honey: ^^** _

_**Ketchup: Grillster told me she could speak kindling** _

_**Honey: yknow from my experience, and I have a lot. That’s impossible** _

_**Ketchup: exactly!** _

_**Mustard: lets not get ahead of ourselves, maybe she’s part elemental** _

_**Ketchup: bullshit that’s impossible** _

_**Ketchup: she would have some indicator she is** _

_**Honey: but there aint any** _

_**Mustard: then what? what else can explain this?** _

**_Ketchup: i don’t know_ **

_Ping!_

**1 New Message From: Hot Stuff**

**Hot Stuff: She also ate my pinecones and didn’t choke**

**Sanser: must have been magic**

**Hot Stuff: I’m guessing that’s the only explanation I’m going to get**

**Sanser: yep**

Strange indeed.

* * *

She brought a dog home.

We already had our hands full with every other monster in this house but she just brought another home, at least it was cute.

And destructive, very destructive, everyone learned that very quickly.

The first few days the runt was with us she kept bumping into stuff because they where running full speed across the house running into the wall, the sink, bed, bookshelf. Everything!

That’s why we named her Tipsy because she was always swaying around after she hits her head.

It goes like that for a couple of days, with the dog stealing anything and chewing on everything it could until it spit it back out.  
Like when Tipsy stole one of Papyrus’s action figures.

* * *

“CATCH THAT CANINE!” He was running around he house for an entire hour trying to get the action figure back while everyone was just siting in the couch shouting encouragement.

“go paps!” Sans threw a piece of popcorn into the air and cached it in his mouth not doing anything to help.

“ **what he said!** ” Red lazily says dozing of next to Sans.

“ _yea! go get your doll!_ ” Popping a piece of popcorn in his mouth Stretch just taunts Papyrus.

No one gets up to help, everyone just keep watching even Blue and Edge who only taunt Papyrus, both snicker along with cheeky grins.

Eventually Papyrus gets his figurine back but its to chewed up to use anymore. A funeral was made that day.

* * *

A week goes by and nothing really happens, you wake up eat, fight with someone about something stupid (that was my Tostito god damn it Red!) Maybe go to Grillby’s to eat or pester him while stealing his pinecones, or you supervise children and making sure the house doesn’t burn down, and usually hang out with the rest of the Undertale gang. 

You went to spar with Undyne on Monday, that was fun you guess you figured out how to summon bone projectiles and use Blue Magic and how to not cook spaghetti.

_Keep stirring punk!_

_Undyne do not put cardboard in the spaghetti!_

_AHHHHHH!_

Fun times, fun times.

On Tuesday you stayed with the skelebros, the punsters started shooting jokes at each other which caused a prank war that later went on to become nothing more but everyone throwing Silly Sting at each other. You still find Silly Sting in your room, yes yours, they built another room out of no where and now there’s four rooms.

Anyways, on Wednesday you hung out with Asgore drinking tea in the sun room of their house and just catching up. The kids came in the room one time and insisted on you playing dress up with you, no one can resist such a cute looking face.

Thursday was when we got the letter. It looked real fancy decorated in gold marking with the Deltarune insignia on the front. 

“Should we open it? Its important right?” The letter is currently laying on the kitchen table with everyone surrounding it.

Sans goes to grab it, holding it in his bony hands. “we should.” Then tears it open.  
His eye lights flicker back and forth as he reads the letter.

Red huffs, “ **what’s in the letter**.” he slowly leans into Sans shoulder trying to get a peak but Sans shoves him away. Stretch then goes in too, hes tall so all he has to do is lean down, " _yea, what's in the letter._ " Annoying shits.

“its an invitation to a party.” He sets down the opened letter back on the table.

“ _IS IT FORMAL? I DON’T HAVE A SUIT_.” Blue looked down to his cloths blue shirt blue pants blue blue.

Sans looked back at the letter seeming to contemplate something before saying, “no.” They all looked relieved, maybe its because their all wearing sweat pants you are, but the idea to party with monsters sounded like fun, how do they party? Do they have different traditions who knows. “Well then, its party time boys.” You look to your left and find that Papyrus is looking ecstatic about the idea if a party, “FUCK YEA!” Jesus he must be really exited.

“ **WHEN IS IT?** ” Edge musses, staring at sans for an answer. 

“in about three days.” The rest of that conversation was shot through the window when everyone started to scream because they had three to get prepared and no one was ready for such a thing.

Guess you have your schedule full on Friday too.


	11. how long will this take??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on the road! on the road!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who has a crush~  
> heheh, i lied there will be romantic relationships here.... hehehe

You woke up to the sound of screaming, literal full blown panicked screaming mixed in with the clatter of boney feet on the floor pattering along the hardwood floor of the house in speeds you never thought possible.

And yet you stay in bed, fully knowing that it’s the two loud energetic skeletons that are at fault of this disruption in your morning because they’re getting ready for an event that doesn’t start for two days.

Maybe you should get ready too, so that you don’t have to pack while panicking if you left anything behind.

Nah.

That’s a problem that future you will have to solve, for now the bed is awfully warm and comfy.

* * *

_Knock-Knock_   
_Knock-knock_

A muffled voice comes from behind the door, “ _hey, its time to get up. If you don’t get up i’m going to come in_.” Yet you didn’t get up you just rolled in your bed and kept snoozing.

A couple minutes later another nock was heard, “ _i’m coming in_.” The sound of the door being opened found your ears (or lack of) followed by the sound of boney feet hitting the carpeted floor becoming louder as Stretch walks towards you.

Your bed dips as an extra weight is added to the mattress as Stretch sits near your legs. “ _hey get up there’s only three hours left until we leave_.” He starts to shake you to try and get you off the bed but you just groan and try to hide in the covers.

“Nooo.” You moan in despair which only makes him shake you harder.

After a few moment you give up and sit up strait to face Stretch, “What do you want.” You say groggy rubbing your eye sockets.

He only smirks and says, “you _got three hours left to pack_.” Three hours for what?  
“Three hours for wh- Ohhhh!” Now you remembered, it’s the day of a long long road trip and you slept in like an idiot.

You only have three hours “Shit!” You suddenly jerk out of bed and fall to the floor. “Out! I’m gonna get ready!” You shout at Stretch. “ _alright_.” Was his lazy reply as he leaves and shuts the door behind him.

Getting up from your spot on the floor you make your way to your closet, hmm what to wear, what to pack. Since it’s a party it doesn’t have to be formal but not really lazy either just enough to make you look presentable. To pack you might need one change of cloths but you guess that’s it, pillows and blankets should be packed too.

This is going to take a while.

In the end you decide to wear some loose fitting clothing, it’s a party and in parties there’s always dancing and your not wasting your seven years of dance class!

Some nice gray sweats and a shirt that has blue to purple gradient on it was what you went with.

Looking at yourself in the mirror you notice that you actually have an ass, might sound funny but you thought you lost your ass forever when you became a skeleton but turns out anything you wear will fill out to its original form with what you think is magic. Except your boobs, your tata’s where lost forever. (I wonder if I focus hard enough I can conjure an actual magic body… _hmmm ecto body-_ )

Hey, at least you have an ass.

“ _hurry up, we have to leave early, Creampuffs order._ ” 

“Alright, be there in a minute!” You go and grab your phone and bag, shoving your phone in your pocket you walk out the door.  
Stretch was leaning on the wall opposite of you, hands in his pockets. “ _ready to go?_ ” he asked.

You beamed, exited for the party, “Fuck yea!” Going up to Stretch you grab his arm and drag him with you. “Lets go!” You turn to smile at him before you returning to the task at hand, tugging him towards the door.

You don’t see the light honey colored blush that dusted his cheekbones.

* * *

“How long will this take?” You are currently siting in their huge van, it has four fucking rows of seats.

The two front seats are occupied by Edge and Red, Edge is driving while Red is on the passenger seat. The first row had Blue and Stretch, Blue was on the far left near the window while Stretch was occupying the rest because he was laying down, leaning on the car door on the right. On the second row was you Sans and Papyrus, Papyrus was on the far right siting strait and staring out the window. You and Sans where leaning on each other stretching out between the two seats taking up space like jerks. The last row was empty, your dog was left at home.

“bout a day and a half Mt. Ebott is real far out.” Sans shifted.

“A day! I thought it would only take an hour.” Why a day, the letter said it was in three days sure but you couldnt wait a day for that.

“ _WHY DO YOU THINK WE TOLD YOU TO PACK STUFF?_ ” Guess Blue was right.

“ **ANYWAY’S BUCKLE UP! WE HAVE A LONG ROAD AHEAD OF US!** ” With that Edge turned the engine on, on the road we go!

While the car is moving red shouts, “ **road trip, woop woop!** ” Red cackled jumping up and down in his seat like a child that just got candy.

“ **YES YES, ROAD TRIP.** ” Edge says in monotone, rolling his eye lights.

You feel like this trip is going to test your patience.

“Hey Sans.” You nudge him with your elbow trying to get his attention.

He shifts a little but otherwise doesn’t move, “yea?” He askes.

“Why are graveyards so noisy?” He chuckles, probably already knowing the joke but still goes along. You hear a silent -PLEASE NO- From Papyrus.

“why?” Its your turn to chuckle now.

“Cuz’ of all the Coffin’.” A chuckle comes from his mouth, followed my someone else’s, probably Stretch or Red or both.

“ **what did the green grape say to the purple grape?** ” Red says after a minute of silence.

“ _what?_ ” Stretch finally answers straitening up a little, you can see Papyrus fuming from here.

After a stifled laugh he says, “ **breathe idiot, breathe!** ” He exclaims already laughing, the rest of the jokester follow suit. Edge scowls at his brother but otherwise doesn’t intervene.

“ _ok ok- one time i wo-wondered why my music was coming from my printer… you wanna know what it was?_ ” The last few word came out garbled because of the suppressed snort.

“What?” All three of you ask at the same time causing you to snort.

“ _the paper was jamming_.” An abrupt laugh from Sans caused all of you to startle then laugh harder. Blue groaned.

“hah- ok wait i-i got one! what do you c-ha- call a magician who’s lost their magic?” He was laughing before he even finished the joke.

Giggling you say “Wh-what?” 

“ian.” He said monotone but with a smile on his face.

Silence.

.

.

“ _pff-_ “ Stretch stifles a laugh, followed by Sans and Red then you. Cackling like crazy people. Even if their normal voice is pretty deep their laughs are loud and high pitched like when foxes chuckle, yours just sounds like an annoying hyena.

“ **I HATE ALL OF YOU.** ” Was the response Edge gave to all of you.

“H-hey *wheeze* what do-do skeletons order pff- from the menu?” You suppress a laugh.

“SPARE RIBS!” Everyone shouts at the same time creating more hysterics between the four of you.

Fuck it, this is going to be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jkhkhgk 150+ kudos????? THANK YOU!!!!!  
> ;~;


	12. GET THE FUCK DOWN!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD!!
> 
> 170 Kudos and 1400 Hits????
> 
> THANK YOU ALL!!!!! \\(°○°)/

The first stop on the trip was of course a gas station.

“ **GO RUN NOW, BE FREE. GET SOME FOOD YOU STARVING CHILDREN.** ” Edge wave you guys off.

“I DON’T NEED TO GO.” Asserted Papyrus happily. 

Blue also didn’t move from his spot seeming happy to stay in the car. “ _I DO NOT NEED ANYTHING FOR NOW!_ ” He exclaims.

You, Red Stretch and Sans looked at each other, smirking. “I have to go get some stuff, I’m hungry.” Gas stations totally have food you know this. Red unbuckled his seat belt, “ **i’ll keep ya’ company**.” He looked real happy about this for some reason.

“ _guess i’ll go._ ” A click was heard when Stretch unbuckled his seat belt, Sans follows soon after. “gotta stretch my bones.” Oh boy a full house of skele-jokesters what fun will this be.

“ **RUN ALONG NOW, AND HURRY**.” With that the four if you where left to your own devices.  
The gas station was bigger than you expected, of course it wasn’t that big but it was big for a gas station.

No monsters around either.

“Alright I’m gonna grab some food and shit, you guys go and grab your stuff and try not to set anything on fire.” You ordered.

Red winked at you, “ **no promises doll.** ” And scurried along to get whatever he was getting.

Everyone spread out into different sections of the shop but you can still see their heads sticking up from the top or the isles.

Hope they have hotdogs in here.

You walk around the store until you find the hotdogs, fuck yes. You grab your favorite hotdog type which is a wiener with cheese in it with a fuck ton of ketchup slathered into it. You also grab a handful of ketchup packets as you go. (I like them!! Sue me!)

While walking to the candy isle you bump into someone, they’re shorter probably a kid.

You look down and spot big green eyes staring at you with a mix lf awe and excitement with their mouth slightly agape.  
Their red hair is parted into two braids and they had overalls on with a green shirt under.

You crouch down to her level so that your seeing eye to eye, “I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” They just shakes their head with their mouth still open slightly, they slowly come up to you and whisper, “Find the thread behind the shed, follow it through and you’ll find me too.” Then they scurry of to wherever she’s going, you decide to do the same and try not to dwell on what they told you. You know what their talking about.

“sup.” Sans suddenly popped up to your left causing you to screech in surprise before composing yourself, “What the fuck Sans?”

He only chuckled and said. “sorry for spookin’ ya but we gotta go.” Pointing at the cash register you see that everyone was already paying for their stuff.

Guess its time to leave.

* * *

You’ve only been in the car for fifteen minutes but its already chaos, Red had somehow gotten a hold of _more_ Silly String and is now throwing it at everyone. While the car is driving.

“ **FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING HOLY, RED STOP OR I WILL CRASH THIS CAR!** ” Red sadly did not stop and continued to throw the Sting at everyone with precision you never thought possible, “ **take tha’!** ” He shouted as he aimed strait at Blue.

Blue screamed as the String was thrown right on his forehead. “ _RED STOP! THAT THING STICKS TO EVERYTHING!_ ” He screeched as he covered himself with his arms trying to block the Silly String assault.

You heard a- “ **heads up!** ” before something cold was shot right into your right eye socket and you screamed. “Red why!” You whined as you tried to get the silly string out of your eye to no avail. “It was my good eye too.” You mumble.

You attempt to get the String out of your socket by shoving your hand into the cavity but couldn’t reach so you tried the next best thing.

“Papyrus, give me a piece of paper.” You order extending your hand towards Papyrus who fumbles for a bit but gives you a paper. “WHAT ARE YOU ATTEMTING TO DO?” He asks.

“Watch.” That’s all you say before you open your mouth as wide as possible and shove your hand and paper in there, trying to scrape the Silly Sting out.

“ _oh my god._ ” Stretch whispered in horror as he watched you shove your hand in your skull.

Mostly everyone was in the same shock but for different reasons. Maybe it was because it was impossible that her jaw could unhinge like that even for skeleton standards, or that her canines where huge and sharp they looked like they could slice through skin. Maybe it was because she put her entire hand in her skull without getting it stuck.

When you finally got all the gunk out you looked at everyone and said, “What?”

“Nothing!” Everyone said and glanced away.

You totaly know what you just did.

* * *

You fell asleep after a while and the skeletons where left to their own devices.

“ _How Did She Do That_.” Blue asked quite horrified of the past scene.

“ **Which Part? The One Where She Shoved Her Hand Into Her Mouth Or The Fact That Her Skull Unhinged Like That?** ” There were many options to go by.

“I Think Both.” Papyrus shuddered then looked at your still, limp figure curled slightly into a ball sleeping peacefully while laying on the seats. You weren’t hurt at all.

Sans glanced at you. “did you see her teeth?” He asked.

“ **fuckin’ saw em’ looks sharper th’ mine.** ” Red then proceeded to point at his own piranha like teeth then to your sharper, bigger teeth. They looked like shark teeth.

“ _wonder how she did that_.” Stretch didn’t move from his spot on.

“guess well never know.” Sans simply said.

* * *

“ _BROTHER! BROTHER! STOP FOR THE LOVE OF- STOP CLIMBING THE TREE!_ “ Blue shouted at his brother who as said is climbing up a tall pine tree.

“ _fuck you!!_ ” He shouted in response flipping off his brother as he climbed up from another branch.

“Why does he do this?” You ask looking up at Stretch who was getting higher up the tree, people around the park where starting to notice the commotion the group was making, you where at your second stop and Stretch decides to climb a tree. Dear lord help us all.

“ _I HAVE NO IDEA_.” Blue face palmed still looking up.

“HOW ARE WE GETTING HIM DOWN?” Papyrus puzzled looking around for something to bring Stretch down, nothing.

Edge walked up, “ **WE COULD ALWAYS TRY AND SHAKE THE TREE.** ” He said with a devilish smirk on his skeletal face.

“i don’t think that’s a good idea.” Sans said lazily as he sat on a bench nearby watching, always watching, Red was also on the bench looking at the specticle that was the Idiot Stretch. “ **maybe we could jus’ leave em’ here.** ” 

Blue looked at him in horror, gasped then said with a wail “ _NOOO! HE CANT EVEN GET DOWN HIMSELF!_ ” 

You looked up and shouted, “Stretch get the heck down here!!! Or I will personally get you myself!!” You huffed walking up to the tree.  
Stretch then shouted back, “ _i’d like to see you try!_ ” Then cackled.

With a burst of determination you say, “Challenge excepted!!” and proceed to climb the tree with unhuman speed.

“ _OH NOT YOU TO!_ ” You hear from behind you but you’re already hopping from branch to branch, high up in the tree.

You climb and climb until you reach Stretch who was hanging onto a trunk like a koala, “I made it, what are you gonna do now?” You ask him with a smirk which makes his eyes widen but he doesn’t move so you go in to grab him.

The branch makes a loud sound.

_CRACK!_

“Oh no.” You both say in unison as you fall thirty feet down, down, down and both of you start to scream. You swear you hear people scream down below as well.

Oh no oh no no no, you have to think fast or else you’ll smash into the ground and turn into dust, so with all your might you turn your magic on and _Pull_.

_Ping!_

Suddenly both of you stop in mid air, just in time too because you hear a loud crash just minutes later, that was probably the log.

When you open your eyes (when did the close?) you find yourself frozen up in the air along with Stretch who is to the left of you. You tap him with your finger and he hesitantly opens his eyes then his sockets widen as he looks down and then at you obviously shaken.

“ _GET DOWN NOW!_ ” An angry shout shakes you out of your mild vertigo as you look down to find Blue angrily huffing and stomping on the ground, behind all that he looks as shaken as you do.

So you _Pull_ once more and fall to the floor which is much closer than it was before.  
Both of you grunt in pain as you hit the floor.

“ **BACK IN THE CAR**.” Edge says sternly as he glared ass both of you.

You decide not to wait and sprint to the car.

You feel like you where just grounded my your mother.


	13. Trees and stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The open road thats where i'm from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH!  
> Where almost at 200 Kudos!!  
> Thank you!
> 
> I might bring a new fic so look out for that.

The car ride was quiet after that and the only sound in the car was the radio that was currently blasting pop songs that where not appropriate to the mood in the car as it drove by city’s and empty vast canvases of green and blue.

And there you where, solemnly looking out the window like you were in a music video about a break up. We’ve all been there.  
The view of the window blurred by as you passed a city and into open road once more that was filled with country houses and farms, it was quite beautiful.

The lush green forest that seemed to appear out of nowhere while the car drove down the open highway, they where always filled with small little waterfalls and big lush grass that seemed to be untouched by the world around it and if you where lucky you would catch a glimpse of a lone deer grazing on grass or a brown bear trotting along the forest floor.

God you loved road trips like this, where the trip was filled with different scenery.

You should really stop the monologue about trees and stuff now, sure its pretty but you’ve seen it many times before, you cant say the same for Red though he was squishing his face on the window like a three year old who’s never been outside before. Maybe he never has. He looked real happy though so you where glad for that.

Turning back to the window you continued your inner monologue about trees and stuff.

* * *

The next stop on the trip was a small city known for its many tourist from out of the city.

You feel like they come here to see a monster in person, most humans outside of the country have never seen a monster.

When Edge finally parks near a playground (that reminds you of the jungle gym in Seattle.) everyone hops of the van, “What are we doing here might I ask?” You hop of the van and look around the place trying to scope anything cool.

Edge looks at you after checking if the car is locked “ **THOUGHT IS WOULD BE A GOOD STOP.** ” He says after a while.

You hum and start to wonder off a little into the park followed by the rest of the crew as you shamble by the empty tire swing, it looks big enough for all of you so you hop on and pat the tire “C’mon! it looks big enough for all of us.” You say. They look hesitant but eventually everyone hops on and you start to kick the floor with your legs trying to get momentum to swing.

The swing started going higher and higher as you continually hit he ground to keep up the movement. “Are any of you going to help me? I want this thing to fly!” You shout giddily at the rest if the skeletons that are just hanging on for dear life.

“ _Are You Crazy?! This Thing Is Already Going High Enough!_ ” Blue shouted towards you with slight panic in his eyes, you just laughed in return. “Aw, c’mon Blue this isn’t going that high.” Right?

“I Believe It Is.” Said a strangely calm Papyrus.

You look to make sure their not lying and well. They are totally not. This swing is going higher than you thought. Maybe its time to stop.

You don’t stop for another ten minutes.

* * *

“ _i hate you_.” 

You where all back in the car and still smiling like the innocent person you are, you did nothing wrong nothing at all. “Oh but why Stretch?” Again, you did nothing wrong you are an innocent angle and did not give half of these skeletons a soul attack. No. 

Stretch sputtered a little, “ _w-what do you mean why? i almost died!_ ” He pointed at you from across the car seat while the others just watched, they didn’t seem afraid. Maybe he’s afraid of heights.

You smiled at him with a malicious glint on your sockets, “Little baby afraid of heights?” You coo at him.

He huffed and looked away like a stubborn child, “ _no._ ” He mumbled.

“Sure.” 

The rest of the trip was quiet all except the radio and the constant chatter of skeletons while we rode to our destination.

Mt. Ebott.

You’ve never seen mount Ebott before but it should look like an ordinary mountain if an ordinary mountain had an entire civilization inside it and was populated by beings that where fiction a couple years back but now they’re thriving.

How about you?

You just exist, nothing more nothing less.

But at least you have your skeleton crew.

The car stopped.

“ **WHERE HERE**.” Edge said parking the car.  
You hop out of the car and turn to see a small house atop a hill that resembled the cottage in _Snow White_. It looked beautiful.

Edge comes up to you and tapped you on the shoulder gaining your attention.

He smiles down at you and asks, “ **Have You Seen Mt.Ebott Before?** ” You shake your head to a silent no.

He just smiles wider and points his finger to the left, your eyes follow to were he’s pointing and your eyes widen.

The mountain is huge from so close up, your at the summit so you have to back up and look up and up. 

The game really doesn’t do it justice.

Now that you see it in real life you can finally see the details that where non-existent when you saw it on a screen, there was trees and pines littered around the mountain mixed in with jagged rocks that protrude out of the side making it look like it was falling apart.

Little waterfalls where hiding in-between the shrubbery of grass and leaves.

It looks _magical_. Which could be the actual case seeing as magic might have helped grow some of these trees. Those things were way way to tall for it to be normal.

Edge huffed beside you and you suddenly remembered you where standing still like an idiot.

“LETS GO SEE MISS TORIEL!” You scurry to catch up with the others as Papyrus leads everyone through a trail to Toriels house.


	14. O-oh yes i do know what The Underground looks like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These skeletons can cook!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where almost 200 Kudos AHHHHH!!!
> 
> \\(T^T)/

Toriels house is beautiful from the outside, filled out with flowers and naturally growing vines rapping around the cobblestone walls of her house and the little garden and shed in the back with decorations that made you feel like you walked strait into a fairytale because _fuck_ that light bouncing off the small creek next to the house really complimented the whole magic aesthetic the house was having.

What really completed the look was the regal monster sitting on a rocking chair with an unfinished scarf on her lap as she looked at all of you with the kindest smile you’ve ever seen.

Her eyes light up when she sees everyone, “Oh my, you arrived earlier then expected but I am glad you are here safe and sound!” She stood up and placed the knitted scarf down on the rocking chair and opened the door of the house and invites us in.

After everyone comes in they quickly make themselves at home but you take your time and look around and the house looked just as nice as it was from the outside, the kitchen was to the left of the front door and was a country style kitchen with plants hanging from hooks in little corners and on the table. The counter had a freshly baked pie on it.

The living room was too your left and it had a fuzzy plush carpet with a huge couch and crayons and papers littered the floor which was obviously the kids doing, there was also a fish tank right next to the T.V.

A clap of hands brought your attention towards the kitchen “Will you mind helping this old lady with the cooking for the party?” Toriel asked the group of skeletons that where located around the house.

Papyrus perked up at this along with Blue who where previously being entertained by the fish tank in the living room and now shambling towards the kitchen while shouting stuff along the lines of, _Of Couse!_ or _It Would Be My Pleasure!_

And that’s how you learned that every single skeleton is a good ass cook. Even Sans.

* * *

Toriel was shuffling through her cabinets and taking bowls and utensils out “I need everyone to work on different thing.” She said while her head was in a cabinet.

“Papyrus my dear I need you to make some cookies, different ones if you please.” She ordered pointing at some cabinets that probably had some ingredients to make cookies. He quickly sprang up and started to work.

She then assigned everyone else a job. Blue was preparing some different sweets, cupcakes and whatnot. It isn’t a party without sweets.

Edge and red where both making appetizers of different variety. They seemed in sync while working.

And you don’t know why but Sans was put to the task of making the cake, it was sure to be huge and now that your looking at him work he’s actually doing a damn good job at it.

And you? Well you where tasked with making some beignets and by god do you love those things.

After a few hours of preparing all of them which is a lot because they’re for an entire civilization but you managed and now your frying them because that’s how you prepare them and no one will tell you different.

Then you decided to look to your left and _Jesus_ these skeletons can cook quick because the entire table was filled with food and it already looked like a party.

Your also very surprised by Sans skillfulness with baking because that cake looked so good and very pretty.

And now that you look at your food compare to their it looks bad.

Screw it at least they’ll taste good with some honey and powdered sugar.

* * *

The night of the party is here and you are very exited because you haven’t been to a party in forever! And now your attending one with monster oh what fun!

Aw man are you pumped for this.

“Wait, where will the party be at?” Your walking outside with the entire group of monster, the skeleton crew and the Undertale group.

Undyne comes up to you enthusiastically and says “Well last time it was in Snowdin but this year we decided to do it in MTT’s Resort thingy.” She waved her hands about while talking.

Oh, your going to go to The Underground for the first time and your going to have to act like you’ve lived there for your entire life.  
“Never seen it.” You respond nonchalantly, you’ve seen in but not really so it’s a half truth.

Alphys then looks up at you in some sort of shock, she’s been hiding behind Undyne’s leg this entire time. “Y-you’ve never seen i-it? How it-its huge!” She looks at you skeptically, what to do now? How do you explain.

You scratch the back of your neck sheepishly and it makes an unpleasant scratching sound, like clay pots being rubbed together “Well I lived very far into the caves of Waterfall and didn’t go out much.” It’s a total lie but well they’ll never know.

The conversation shifts to some other things but Alphys still looks at you skeptically.  
The Underground was huge and you where fascinated by every little thing. You passed through the Throne Room to get to the resort and you’ve never seen so much flowers in one place.

You wondered how lonely he was to be able to take care of this many flowers. It looked really pretty none the less.

The next room you had to travel trough was the Judgement Hall and by god was it gorgeous and riddled with sorrow at the same time, you fell like there’s something there that never left and it was filling the room with anger and sorrow, the feeling was crushing and you knew why.

The way the glass murals where hit with light made the room glow with a story years old and one best forgotten.

“Its beautiful.” You mutter as the group walks past it.

Toriel huffs and smiles “It really is.” She says fondly while staring at one of the glass murals.

All the skeletons look uneasy in this room and you cant help but feel that way too.

When everyone is about to pass through the door time stops.

And you get a feeling that you need to turn around.

* * *

A battle never heard of dripped sorrow to the tiled floors of the Hall, messy and uncertain at some points but its always dripping, always because the people that fought never let it go.

Whispers of past battles whisk through the air like phantoms, shouts and cries for mercy were left unheard forever lost in time itself never to be granted.

And there, on the floor of the golden corridor is a dirty dusty tattered scarf with a little yellow flower placed neatly atop of it.

When you touch it, it fills your head with screams of terror and tears filled with such sorrow you almost choke up, and the voices wonder if it will ever be enough if it will ever stop if it will ever end. Back then they didn’t know if it was.

You clutch the scarf in your grasp and let the small yellow flower fall to the floor and it starts to wilt so you crush it under your foot so it finally stops screaming.

The scarf is dusty and to tattered to be used again so you make something new with it, something different. Its exactly what he wanted, a new beginning.

So you burn the scarf and the ashes fly in the wind, never to be heard again. They have found their new beginning somewhere else so you smile and say “Have hope my friend, for there is always something new.” And time keeps going. 

finally. 

* * *

Hotland as the name suggests, is hot but hey! You cant feel anything and you don’t stay there for long anyways because the Resort isn’t very far away.

The CORE is grand in its structure and it looms above you as you walk.

“Wh-where here!” Alphys says and everyone practically runs to the Resort because good lord that was a long walk.

“ _I Can Finaly Sit Down!_ ” Blue wines as he practically melts on to one of the seats in the party room. Which is just the MTT Restaurant.

Everyone is tired from the trip but your just exited to party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you dont undertand that little Judgement Hall scene at the end well let me explain.
> 
> So the memorys of past Timelines are stuck inside the Hall and you helped whoever was still metaphoricaly 'stuck' inside there let it go.
> 
> -Papyrus scarf hold Sans sorrow so you burn for it to turn it into something new.
> 
> -The Golden Flower reprisents Flowey. The past one that is still stuck so you crush it because its been gone for a long long time.
> 
> -The 'finally' at the end is Sans saying it and letting it go.


	15. Monster dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackjack with some dogs
> 
> [[ALSO. THANK YOU Cinnimani!!! she let me use her character in this fic!!! without her i would have to create my own character!!! 
> 
> Anyways shes a great artist!!! check out her Tumblr if ya want!!!!]]
> 
> cinnimani.tumblr.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH!!!!
> 
> 200+ Kudos
> 
> 30+ Bookmarks
> 
> 1800+ Hits
> 
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ENJOYING MY WORK!!!! It means alot to me!!!

The only thing you can think of is Party Time! Party Time! As monsters start to filter in through the doors.

You see a couple humans walk through the doors as well but every single one of them is chatting with a monster, they seem happy so you let them be.

Then you see a human walk right up to Papyrus and start talking to him like they’re old friends, maybe they are seeming as Papyrus also starts talking enthusiastically.

They do look like old friends so its probably safe to walk up to them so you do just that.

She wore bright colored clothing and huge hoop earrings that dangled from her ears and shook every time she moved. Her hair was brought up making two twin buns that popped out because of her curly hair, her demeanor was much like Papyrus both of them talked loudly at each other and waved their hands about as they continued to chat.

Papyrus sockets latch on to you and he immediately brightens more then he already is and starts to gesture at you, “YOU ARE PROBABLY WONDERING WHO THIS IS YES?” He keeps going with the ‘S’ at the end, making it sound more like a _YESSSSSS?_

You nod.

The dark skinned human turns around and does the exact same thing as Papyrus and brightens up. Dear lord are the resemblances uncanny. “THIS IS MY FRIEND CINNI! ME AND SANS MET HER A COUPLE MONTHS AFTER THE BARRIER SHATTERED!” He proclaims excitedly as he starts to introduce you to this Cinni person.

She extends her hand and says, “Nice to meet cha’! Names Cinnimani but you can call me Cinni if you’d like!” She’s not as loud as Papyrus but her volume rivals his, not quite but nearly there.

You clasp her hand and she shaves it vigorously it doesn’t hurt but its still disorienting, “Names (F/N).” You finally blurt out while letting go of her hand.

The next few minutes are filled with chatter between you, Papyrus and he very energetic Human.

Even after you say goodbye to her you have a felling in your gut that you’ll see her again.

Don’t know where, don't know when, but I know we'll meet again some sunny day. (hah)

Your looking forward to that sunny day.

* * *

“I bet you 20G that Daisy over there wont be able to get lucky with a single monster.” The dog monster you where playing Blackjack mutters to the table you where with. Consisting of pure dog monster. Playing Blackjack. You’ve seen weirder.

Dogamy huffs through his nose and scratches behind his ear “No way I’m betting for that!- Dogaressa is right next to him and continues- (We already know-) She’ll never get anyone!” they both finish. You figure out after a while that they both just _talk_. They continue each others sentences.

It turns out that this so called Daisy is actually that Drunk Bunny you see at Grillbys when you entered the bar in the game. Insightful.

Anyways, you weren’t betting either seeing as she was currently drunk and stumbling around like a newborn deer and in no condition of hooking up with anyone except other drunk party goers, if she can get to them that is.

You silently put down a card.

“I’m not betting 20G for a monster that cant even see straight.” You point behind you at the monster that is currently laying on the floor, and cant get up.

Doggo puts a card down and yips. “Win.” He says in his broken English as everyone in the table groans. You just lost 15G right there!

They start to re-shuffle the pack when a voice loud voice cuts everyone off.

“Hello Darlings~” It drawls in a very very deva sounding voice, you immediately know who it is and good lord are you going to have a seizure because his outfit is glowing what the fu-

You stand up and say, “Continue playing without me!” They protest for a second but continue playing anyways as you walk through the crowd to see the one and only.

Mettaton, in all his tin can glory.

And he looks right at you the second your in his peripheral vision and he struts up to you.   
The audacity of this man.

He grasp your hand without permission (Rude) and shakes it hard. “Darling its so good to see you in person~ I’ve heard so much about you!” His eyes literally sparkle and you have to look away because how does one apply mascara on metal.

“Yep.” You wheeze out.

This isn’t going to end well now is it?

* * *

You escape the tin can by distracting him with Alphys, bless her soul because without her you would get a face full of glitter.

And just in time for the lights of the plaza to finally shut off and the strobe lights to turn **_ON_**.

Now this is a party.

“ _ **Welcome To The 15th Annual Anniversary Party!!! Today Is The Day We Celebrate Our Freedom YEAAAA!!**_ ” You look up to the DJ box and find none other that Burger Pants manning the intercoms and Napstablook with some headphones, he’s manning the music and you’ve never seen them this exited for anything.

He continues with a shout, “ _ **Now I Want Everyone To Come Up To The Dance Floor And Show Humans How Monsters Really Dance!!!**_ ” He finished off with a YEAAAA!

(It reminds you of Present Mic From My Hero Academia!)

With that final shout the music starts playing, of course its modern up beat music, _Shakira_ it is then.

Monsters of all shapes and sizes run up to the dance floor and start going at it.

Really going at it.

And here you are holding a red cup, from the movies, being an idiot and just standing there.

“ARE YOU GOING TO DANCE?” You startle and whip your head around to face Papyrus.  
“Maybe.” You shrug and toss the empty cup into the nearest trashcan.

“I WONT TAKE MAYBE FOR AN ANSWER!” Then he drags you to the dance floor where you are immediately surrounded by shapes and colors, dear lord this place is a mosh pit.

“OKAY BYE!” He runs of and leaves you alone.

Oh great the rave music is starting.

And then the adrenaline kicks in.

“Fuck this.” You say for one last time before following the movement of the crowd and get lost in the mosh pit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO PLAY BLACKJACK 
> 
> so take that part with a grain of salt.
> 
> Also i would have made this chapter longer but after that point i just kept writing...
> 
> so see ya whenever!! because i dont know when im going to post the next chapter!


	16. Dance little skele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game on Edge!
> 
> What will you do next? The night is young and the party' just begun!
> 
> [Also yes the dance is from a video from Maz Smith on YouTube you should go check him out! His dancing is fantastic!]
> 
> Caravan Palace-Lone Digger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY REALLY HATE this chapter for no reason, it didnt flow well. Sorry for it being short.
> 
> Lets hope the next ones better.

After a few minutes of jamming to the music you hear an announcement come through the intercoms, “ _ **WERE GOING TO DO SOMETHING DIFFERENT HERE TODAY!**_ ” BP shouted through the speaker making everyone stop and listen.

“sup.” You suddenly heard from behind you. Startling you whip around and its Sans of course it is. “ Jesus Sans!”- You shouted at the skeleton in question.-“what do you want?” You ask he short skeleton who in turn answers your question with a short, “you’ll see.” And stays silent.

BP then continued, “ _ **I WANT EVERYONE TO MAKE A MAKE SHIFT DANCE FLOOR IN THE MIDDLE OF A CROUD! AND SHOW OTHER MONSTERS YOUR DANCE MOVES!!**_ ” Every monster immediately started shifting around until they made a makeshift dance floor in the middle of the crowd.

“ _ **NOW SHOW EVERYBODY WHAT YOUR MADE OF!**_ ” With that final shout the music started playing again.

Monsters bicker and eventually they start pushing people in the circle, no harm done tho because they start showing of their dance moves, you’ve seen these before but only in a small scale.

Your having fun cheering on a bunny monster when suddenly your pushed into the inner circle, you see a smug looking Edge waving at you like the innocent angel he is. He thinks he’s won? Oh honey no the games just begun.

You walk slowly to the middle of the circle until the music starts to play. Edge grin turns sharper, he must have picked this song just for you. How thoughtful.

_Lone Digger_ by _Caravan Palace_ starts playing and you shoot him an sly smile, he doesn’t know what’s coming.

You put your hands in your pocket and tap your feet to the beat of the music until you hear the beat drop.

Edge’s eyes hidden slightly as your feet start moving to the music but your hands stay in your pockets, you shuffle slightly from side to side but otherwise stay in place. The only movement coming from you was your feet as you moved in a quick place, your upper body wiggling a little.

And the crowd goes wild, your pretty sure you hear Stretch screaming “ _yes queen slay!_ ” somewhere but you pay no mind as the song keeps playing. Your waiting for the next beat drop.

The song goes quiet for a few and you take your hand out for a split second before you _Really Move._

_**Baby can you move it round the rhythm So we can get with 'em.-**_ You twist and swing your hands and feet around the dance floor al the while the crowd gets louder.

_**To the ground and get us a rock and roll round. Just a downtown body body coming with a super-hottie.** _

You start to move faster and widen your area a little as the song picks up.

And you keep going.

_**Let's go, yes, no, hell no** _   
_**Baby can you move it round the rhythm** _   
_**'Cause you know we're living in the fast lane, speed up** _

_**It ain't no game, just turn up all the beams when I come up on the scene** _

The instrumental starts playing and you start to slow down a little, changing pace with the music.

_**Hey, brother, what you thinking?** _   
_**That good ol' sound is ringing** _   
_**They don't know what they're missing** _   
_**(They call it lonely digging)** _   
_**Let's end your time to lay low** _   
_**Your knees a-bending, so** _   
_**It's time to get up and let go** _

_**Hey, brother, nice and steady** _   
_**Put down your drink, you ready** _   
_**It's hard when things get messy** _   
_**(They call it lonely digging)** _   
_**Your booty shaking, you know** _   
_**Your head has no right to say no** _   
_**Tonight it's ready, set, go** _

You twirl around a bit, giving the people what they want. A show. Pretty sure Mettaton is having an aneurism somewhere in the crowd, be afraid tin can I’m bout to steal your crown.

_**Baby can you move it round the rhythm** _   
_**So we can get with 'em** _   
_**To the ground and get us a rock and roll round** _

_**Just a downtown body body coming with a super-hottie** _   
_**Let's go, yes, no, hell no** _   
_**Baby can you move it round the rhythm** _   
_**'Cause you know we're living in the fast lane, speed up** _   
_**It ain't no game, just turn up all the beams when I come up on the scene** _

You start to walk of into the crowd a little, pretending its over until you suddenly walk back and start shuffling and moving faster then ever, a blur to others.

_**Baby can you move it round the rhythm** _   
_**So we can get with 'em** _   
_**To the ground and get us a rock and roll round** _   
_**Just a downtown body body coming with a super-hottie** _   
_**Let's go, yes, no, hell no** _   
_**Baby can you move it round the rhythm** _   
_**'Cause you know we're living in the fast lane, speed up** _   
_**It ain't no game, just turn up all the beams when I come up on the scene** _

Then you slow down until the music stops, you pant and take a bow.

The crowd loves it.

You literally _strut_ back to Edge and give him a sly smile, he returns it.

Its just the beginning of the night. And the games just begun.

* * *

“ _that was amazing! how did you do that?!_ ” Exclaims Stretch who is hopping from foot to foot excitedly like a child that just got candy. You giggle, “Practice.” Then a million other questions come through from all your favorite skeletons who appeared out of nowhere.

“THAT WAS GREAT (F/N)!” Shouts Papyrus right next to your nonexistent ear.

Everyone quiets as Edge comes up to you, hands crossed over his ribs he looks down at you. “ **That Was… Entertaining**.” He has a glint in his eyes, one of a challenge and one you wont back down on.

You return the stare, silently staying ‘ _try me_.’ As you both glare at each other.

_What will you do next?_ Was a silent question heard by both of you.

* * *

The question was answered when Toriel and Frisk hopped up to the skele-crew shouting “Karaoke! Karaoke!” And oh boy where you ready.

A spark inside you ignites.

Your Filled With Determination!

And you will win this!

“Challenge excepted bitch.” You mutter to yourself as Frisk drags you towards the karaoke room while others follow behind you excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to make Edge sing a Pop Song and no one can stop me. >:)
> 
> *Evil laughter*


	17. Sing it for me baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time to sing, and for a little revenge on a certain human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh boi sorry for the long wait....

The karaoke room is pretty big, it has a couch and a snack bar. ( _ooh, your gonna check that out later._ ) But the most important thing in the room has to be the huge karaoke machine with expensive looking speakers and microphones. Monsters really are rich.

“Impressive.” You mutter at no one as you sit down on the couch. You see Papyrus and Blue walk over to the Karaoke machine, guess they’re were singing first.

Both energetic skeletons where already debating with song they should sing and if it should be a duet or what not. You feel like their going to sing together.

A little jingle start to play and by god, can this get any more cliché.

_Drop Pop Candy_ by _Juliet Simmons_ starts playing and Fuck this song is perfect for them.

Frisk immediately brightens up and starts cheering and of course everyone joins in, its Papyrus and Blue after all. The coolest skeletons ever.

Both skeletons are up on the little stage and singing to their hearts content, Blue is singing the girl part while Papyrus is going the other.

Its so beautiful, your going to cry. This is perfect.

When its over you almost want to shout and tell them to do it again but no you cant do that so you just sit there waiting for the next skeleton to sing.

Its Sans and Red, by god if they picks a meme song you are going to strangle them.

And its-

Oh my god its-

_Absolutely Everything_ by _CG5_.

Is this a dream? Your going to cry, Sans is singing the girl part and Red the male part.

Sans is prancing around Red and _flirting_ , this has to be a dream. The worst or best part about this is that there in sync meaning that their either really good at this or they’ve done it before. 

Your going to go with the latter because you can feel Edge and Papyrus’s disappointment from here.

And your going to cry all over again, not because its beautiful but because you don’t know what you just saw.

You look to your left and see that Frisk face is scrunch up in what you think is disgust but in this point in time you don’t really know anymore.

Before you know it its your turn and boy oh boy will this be fun.

You have so may songs in your head you don’t really know which one to choose. Scrolling through the list of song one catches your eye.

Its _I Lived_ by _OneRepublic_.

Perfect, you think as you click it and turn around to look at your ‘audience’, they look exited for some reason.

You get no time to think about it because the song start playing.

Tapping your feet on the wooden floor you bring the microphone up to your boney mouth and start to sing.

“Hope when you take that jump, you don't fear the fall.” You start quietly as the song picks up. “Hope when the water rises, you built a wall.” You continue as you pace around the make shift stage.

“Hope when the crowd screams out, they're screaming your name.” The song start changing tempo so you follow. “Hope if everybody runs. You choose to stay.” You start to get louder.

“Hope that you fall in love, and it hurts so bad.” You hop around the platform. “The only way you can know, you gave it all you had.”   
You smile a little as the song picks up “And I hope that you don't suffer, but take the pain.” You smile a little and continue. “Hope when the moment comes, you'll say.”

Now your prancing along the stage, you smile wide and shout “I, I did it all~ I, I did it all~. I owned every second that this world could give-” You think of your skeletons.“-I saw so many places, the things that I did.” 

This song bring up so many memories. They're all happy ones. “Yeah with every broken bone I swear I lived.” You start to slow down a little as the song lowers volume. 

“Hope that you spend your days, but they all add up.” Tapping your feet to the rhythm you start to prance along the wood again. “And when that sun goes down, hope you raise your cup.” With one hand you clap along to the music.

“I wish that I could witness, All your joy and all your pain.” You wonder if you’ll ever find a special someone, what? “But until my moment comes, I'll say.” You start to scream the lyrics again. “I, I did it all~ I, I did it all~ I owned every second that this world could give. I saw so many places, the things that I did.” Glancing around you lay your eyes on Edge, he’s smiling at you.

“Yeah with every broken bone, I swear I lived.” Edge notices your staring and turns away, he’s blushing. “Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh~” You repeat this four times before the lyrics start again. 

You point at the crowd and start to hop around more, “With every broken bone. I swear I lived. With every broken bone. I swear I-” You stutter out.

They notice your pointing and join you in the last part of the song. “I, I did it all~ I, I did it all~ I owned every second that this world could give.” Everyone shouts together. “I saw so many places, the things that I did. With every broken bone I swear I lived I swear I lived.” You finish with a bow.

The crowd loves it.

You hop off the stage and sit down.

Edge is glaring at you with a spark in his eyes. He points at the screen with songs on it.

He’s telling you to pick one for him.

Oh yes, this is why you came here.

You hop back on the stage and walk towards the karaoke machine. Your scrolling through the list until you find the one your looking for. Edge glances at the screen and immediately reddens, you smirk and mutter “Not up for the challenge big boy?” He coughs at that, “ **I Never Said That**.” He says with a huff and shakily brings the mic up to his face.

You hop off the stage when you hear _Boys_ by _Lizzo_ play.

Boy, you’ve never laughed so hard in your life because Edge is killing it. He’s strutting along the stage like its his, the high heel boots he has on complete the look of utter sass.

Your laughing so hard Toriel asked if you where okay. It just makes you laugh harder.

By the end of it your rolling on the floor while trying to breathe, key word trying. It takes you about an hour to calm down and by then its already your turn again.

Giggling you stand up as Edge throws you the microphone. You look up at the choose he made for you and smile.

Little does he know you’ve listened to this song in your emo stage a million times. You turn to the audience and smile like a mad man as the song starts.

_Wolf In Sheep’s Clothing_ by _Set It Off_ starts playing and you all put prowl toward the crowd.

You start with a laugh “Ha ha ha, this is about you.” And point at no one the and smile wider. “Beware, beware, be skeptical, of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold.” You point at your grin while singing. “Deceit so natural.” You stalk up to the audience like a predator to their pray for the next lyric.

“But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning.” You shout. “Bla-bla-black sheep, have you any soul? No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals.” You prance around the stage. “Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick. Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks” The song makes it sound like two people are talking to each other so you change your expression to go with the song.

“So could you, tell me how you're sleeping easy, how you're only thinking of yourself.” You sing. “Show me how you justify, telling all your lies like second nature. Listen, mark my words, one day, you will pay, you will pay.” You point at Frisk with a pointed smile as you slide a finger across your neck. “Karma's gonna come collect your debt.” You stick your tongue out and loll your head.

“Aware, aware, you stalk your prey, with criminal mentality.” You make a little mouth with our hand make it ‘bite’ at your other hand. “You sink your teeth into the people you depend on. Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem.” Your going to scare the child and the mother if you keep this up but. You’re little to far gone now.

You stomp around the stage for added emersion “Feefifofum, you better run and hide, I smell the blood of a petty little coward.” You make a slicing gesture in the air. “Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick. Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch.”

“So could you. Tell me how you're sleeping easy, how you're only thinking of yourself.” Your pretty sure your doing the scary face, as Blue likes to call it. You don’t care. “Show me how you justify, telling all your lies like second nature. Listen, mark my words, one day, you will pay, you will pay.” You make a slashing motion on your chest, your expression doesn’t change when Frisk flinches. You don’t see the lazy skeletons flinch as well. “Karma's gonna come collect your debt.”

Your smile softens as you look at the crowd “Maybe you'll change, abandon all your wicked ways. Make amends and start anew again.” You extend your hand, as if telling someone to take it. “Maybe you'll see, all the wrongs you did to me and start all over, start all over again.”

Shrugging you sing “Who am I kidding, now, let's not get overzealous here,” You glare at no one and start to shout. “You've always been a huge piece of _**shit**_ if I could kill you I would.” You shrug again. “But it's frowned upon in all fifty states. Having said that. Burn. In. Hell.” You scream out.

Finally you quiet down as you finish the song “So tell me how you're sleeping easy, how you're only thinking of yourself.” You walk towards the edge of the stage. “Show me how you justify, telling all your lies like second nature. Listen, mark my words, one day. You will pay, you will pay.”

Quietly you sing. “Karma's gonna come collect your debt.” Then you repeat twice. “Karma's gonna come collect your debt. Karma's gonna come collect your debt.” You finish with a smile and drop the mic on the floor.

The skeletons love it. Frisk is quiet.

Edge gives you a silent high five and a nod.

Plopping down on the couch you open a bag of chips like nothing happened.

* * *

Everyone gets back home either drunk or tired out of their minds. Shambling through the house you crash on Toriels couch along with someone else. You don’t get to see who it is before you fall asleep.

Guess you’ll find out in the morning.

Right now you need sleep-

_~~**Long Time No Talk Huh?** ~~ _

_Jesus let me sleep man._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( Reader hates Frisk, if that wasnt hard to tell ))
> 
> ANYWAYS, give me some suggestions! i'm runnin' out of ideas. Brain mush.


	18. IMPORTANT!!- FUTURE OF THIS FIC

Hello! Its-a me! The author. Aka Popiplant.

I’m sorry if you where exited about a new chapter but this is important! This is about the future of this fic and where I want to go from this point on. I want to address some stuff and get feedback from you guys or galls! 

_**So first and for most, what will you do with this fic?** _

Well I’m not going to abandon it, I plan to restart the fic and change the plot. I looked back and now I see that I really didn’t have one to begin with. So now I will smack out a fresh plot and let it run wild!

_**Ok now on to number two, why did I decide this?** _

Well, I got stuck on the next chapter. I kept looking back and trying to see how it would flesh out, sadly I couldn’t write more that 200 words before getting stuck. I also kept re-reading my own work and wasn’t to pleased with what I had written. It was sloppy and had plot holes bigger than the grand canyon, I knew I could do better.

_**Lastly, when will a new chapter come out?** _

I don’t really know, I need to create a nice steady plot, flesh it out and make it work how I want it to work. It might be a completely different fic when I’m done with it. I want to expand the characters, add details, backstories, world building, make them read like actual breathing characters. I don’t want them to be bland lifeless characters. So it might take a while.

I will never abandon my work, its practically a part of me now. 

So, see ya soon.

Promise. 


	19. Im back doot doot!

~~_**It seems like this story didn’t go as planned. Worry not, I have a solution. All you have to do is, RESET.** _ ~~

~~_**Start the story anew child**_~~.

  
**[Reset]**

[ _> Yes?_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680127/chapters/62347471)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> click the yes! it will take you to the new version!!

**Author's Note:**

> :p
> 
> *wispers*  
> visit me im bonely...
> 
> https://popiplant.tumblr.com/


End file.
